vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edison Castile
Edison "Eddie" Castile is a male Dhampir who is training to become a Guardian. He is Mason Ashford's best friend and a good friend to Rose Hathaway. Before Vampire Academy: Not much is known about Eddie before the events of the first book, except that he was a novice guardian in Rose's year, and that he was best friends with Mason and good friends with Rose. Eddie was given a minor appearance in Vampire Academy, ''being one of the novice guardians training with Rose. When she returned from running away for a year, he and Mason helped break the tension, and Rose soon felt a lot more comfortable. Eddie, along with Mason and Mia Rinaldi goes out to hunt Strigoi in ''Frostbite. When Rose and Christian Ozera come to find them, they show them tunnels that Strigoi were meant to be using as a hide-out. Unfortunately, they are captured by humans that are working alongside the Strigoi. A Strigoi named Isaiah uses Eddie to prove a point that Dhampirs are delicous and drinks from him every day. Eddie is completely dazed for most of the time they are there. After Mason is killed by the Strigoi for trying to save Rose, Eddie blames himself for it. In Shadow Kissed, Eddie is assigned to Lissa for the senior novices Field Experience, where they don't attend any classes for six weeks and are tested by the adult Guardians, who are to act like the Strigoi. He was captured by Strigoi when they attacked the academy, as he and some other novices were protecting the dorms. He was later saved by a Guardian rescue team. After graduating from St. Vladimir's in Spirit Bound, Eddie was listed as one of the most promising young guardians of his batch. He also aided Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir in breaking out Victor Dashkov in prison as they search for answers on Spirit's role in restoring Strigoi to their original state. In Last Sacrifice, Eddie aided in breaking out Rose from the Moroi jail. An assassination attempt at Lissa Dragomir made him controversial when he killed the attacker who was a Moroi. He wasn't placed in any guardian jobs after that event as he was put on probation. Before the events of Bloodlines, Jill revealed to Sydney that Eddie was the only guardian who actually tried to protect her at an assassination attempt in the Moroi court. In Bloodlines, Eddie took the name 'Eddie Melrose' and poses as another student in a posh boarding school in Palm Springs along with Sydney Sage and Jill Mastrano. His main assignment was as Jill Dragomir's guardian although to the other students of Amberwood Preparatory School, he was an athletic older brother to Jill and twin brother to Sydney. There, he met Micah Valence, a human who was, according to Adrian Ivashkov, a dead-ringer for Eddie's bestfriend, Mason Ashford. It was also revealed in Bloodlines that Eddie has a crush on Jill. Sydney pointed this out to him, even advising him to ask Jill out if he really likes her. However, he feels unworthy of Jill's affection as he was a "controversial" guardian while Jill was a royal and that being involved with him would be scandalous for Jill. Also, Jill was involved with other guys while they were in Amberwood. In The Golden Lily, ''Eddie started dating Angeline Dawes, one of the Keepers and an additional guardian for Jill. He admitted to Sydney that dating Angeline was his first step from moving on from his unrequited feelings for the Dragomir Princess. In ''The Indigo Spell, ''Eddie is continuing to date Angeline. He also accompains Sydney to a meeting with Marcus Finch and other ex-Alchemists, where he finds out that Alchemists and Warriors after Jill and working secretly together. It is found out later, Angeline had been cheating on Eddie to which he has a coffee with Sydney telling her that he should have never gotten into a romantic relationship with her, and he had to contraction of protecting Jill, and would only have time to date after he retired. Sydney accidently slip that Jill had romantic feelings for him and this shocks him. When Sydney's car explodes Eddie throws himself over Sydney protecting her. In ''The Fiery Heart, ''Eddie and some others were in quite a sticky situation involving Strigoi and later finding out that Jill was following Eddie and Sydney and he went to confront her and he argued that she was a princess and she could have gotten killed and then Jill demands Eddie to shut up leading her to kiss him. Eddie was never off guard but he didn't expect Jill to kiss him but he kissed back, he had been waiting for this moment to happen but never believed it would. Personality In the beginning of Vampire Academy, Eddie is very light hearted, funny, and enjoys jokes. After the events in Spokane however, Eddie becomes more serious, and more dedicated to fulfilling his guardian duties. After becoming the Guardian of Jill Mastrano he became highly protective, with Sydney describing him as a "shiny knight in armour". He also seems to willingly give everything to protect his friends from danger, even it places him in extreme danger. He is also selfless in other ways, often going out of his way to ensure the happiness and comfort of others, even to the detriment of himself. Eddie has shown to have a temper, especially when it comes to Jill when she ignores his orders for her to stay on the side away from danger, which she disobey's. Appearance Eddie is described as being handsome with sandy blond hair and hazel-brown eyes, with long, narrow and boyish facial features. He is tall for his age, with a wiry frame that is muscular from his guardian training. According to Jill, he is extremely handsome. It is seen in ''The Ruby Circle ''that Eddie has grown facial hair. Although not related, Eddie resembles Sydney Sage enough that they passed themselves off as twins while guarding Jill. Relationships Friends Mason Ashford In their younger years, Mason Ashford was Eddie's best friend, the two having met at St. Vladimir's. They have a very close relationship, like that of brothers. Eddie was distraught when Mason was killed in Spokane, and never entirely recovers from the incident. He blames himself for not having fought harder against the euphoria induced by Isaiah's bites, as he believes that he could have saved Mason if he had been more alert to the situation. In ''Shadow Kiss, when Eddie learns about Rose seeing Mason's ghosts, he admits to wondering if Mason was upset with them for not saving him, demonstrating that he is still not over his best friend's death. Rose Hathaway I'd come to ask a favor of Eddie, and it no longer seemed like a good idea. Eddie was on the verge of a shining career. He was a loyal friend, and I'd been certain he'd help with what I needed . . . but I suddenly didn't think I could ask. Like Mia, however, Eddie was observant. To my surprise, he reached out to touch my chin and tip my head back up. His gaze caught mine, allowing no escape. "What do you need?" I stared at him for a long time. I was so selfish, risking the lives and reputations of friends I cared about. If Christian and Lissa weren't on the outs, I'd be asking him, too. But Eddie was all that was left to me. Whatever you need. I don't care. I've got your back." I'd saved Eddie's life twice, and I knew he meant what he said. He felt indebted to me. He would go wherever I asked, not out of romantic love, but out of friendship and loyalty. Not much is known about their relationship before Vampire Academy, ''except that they were good friends. When Rose was in a dhampir training session, during her return to St. Vlad's, Eddie helped diffuse the tension by commenting that "It's always a good time to think about her naked." After what happened in Spokane during ''Frostbite, they grew a lot closer and adopted a protective relationship with each other, as Eddie was the only one who felt as affected as Rose about Mason's death. They both harbour guilt over not having done more to save him, despite the situation having been out of both of their control. During the events of Shadow Kissed, Eddie was assigned as a practice guardian for Lissa, Rose's best friend, for field experience. This angers Rose as she has expressed the desire to be Lissa's guardian in the future several times. However, she admits that he is one of the few people she would trust to keep Lissa safe, and is happy for him and proud of him when he's awarded high marks. Lissa speculated on whether the two would engage in a romantic relationship and suggested that Eddie ask Rose out, but they remained strictly friends. After graduation in Spirit Bound, Rose approached Eddie, hoping to gain his help in the prison break of Tarasov. Eddie, without knowing the full details of why she was doing so, trusted her nonetheless and accompanied them to Alaska and broke Victor Dashkov out of prison. Tension mounted between them when Eddie wanted to kill Dimitri (as a Strigoi) when they, along with Lissa and Adrian, were ambushed in Las Vegas. Eddie didn't hesitate to go for the kill, but Rose pushed him away in the last second. Rose confessed to Eddie that she loves Dimitri, but he harshly corrected her, saying that she "loved ''him", and he was a Strigoi now. When they returned to Court, they were given a harsh telling-off from Hans, and were given manual labor as punishment, along with the implication that it would put an ugly stain on their records. The first few days, Eddie wouldn't even meet Rose's eyes, but they reconnected only a few days later after an outburst from Rose. In ''Last Sacrifice, Eddie, along with Mikhail Tanner, Adrian Ivashkov, and Dimitri Belikov, broke into the Court prison and broke Rose out, so she could stay safe while the others tried to solve the murder of Tatiana Ivashkov. During the events of the last two books in the series, Rose expresses guilt in tarnishing Eddie's sterling record, especially when he killed a Moroi assassin to protect Lissa. However, he in turn would do anything for Rose, as not only do they feel indebted to each other, it is also not out of romantic love, but out of friendship and loyalty. Christian Ozera Originally Eddie and Christian weren't friends. After Christian started dating Lissa they slowly became better acquainted. They share a similar sense of humour. When something happens to Rose in Last Sacrifice, Eddie and Christian, with the help of Lissa, fight to prove Rose's innocence. As a result they became close friends. Lissa Dragomir Eddie and Lissa are friends through Rose. They didn't have much interaction until Shadow Kissed, when he was assigned to be Lissa's practice guardian for field practice, much to everyone's surprise as they expected Rose to be in his position. Eddie and Lissa soon became fast friends, and Eddie successfully warded off Guardians posing as Strigoi on multiple occasions, as well as stopping Jesse Zeklos when he grabbed Lissa's arm in an attempt to convince her to join the Mana, a secret Moroi group. Lissa even tried to set him up with Rose, but he insisted that they were just friends, and that he could never date Mason's girlfriend, especially after his death in Spokane. Lissa was sympathetic, and understood. He was with Lissa when the Strigoi attacked, comforting her when she realized Christian wasn't with them by saying he was probably in the chapel, which Strigoi can't enter. He and some other novices went downstairs when the Strigoi broke in, and was captured by Strigoi. In Spirit Bound, Eddie helps Lissa and Rose break Victor Dashkov out of prison, and travels with them to Las Vegas, where they met up with Adrian and tracked down Robert Doru, Victor's brother who also possessed Spirit. In the hotel they are ambushed by a group of Strigoi, led by Dimitri Belikov. Lissa and the other Moroi were moved out the way through the fire escape, losing Victor and Robert in the process. They returned to Court shortly after, where Lissa was chastised and Eddie was given manual labor and a mark on his record. In Last Sacrifice, Eddie, Janine Hathaway and Mikhail Tanner insisted on being Lissa's unofficial guardians, as they didn't trust the Court's ones because there may be spies among them. During one of Lissa's trials as a candidate for Queen, a Moroi assassin made an attempt at Lissa, but Eddie responded quickly, staking and killing the Moroi in the process. Lissa is shown to be concerned and upset about his situation, and came to his defence. However, there wasn't much she could do as Moroi generally weren't supposed to interfere with Guardian affairs. In the end, Eddie was given a probation, but was assigned to be Jill's guardian shortly after. It is unknown whether Lissa knows that Eddie is in love with her half-sister, Jillian. It is apparent that Lissa trusts Eddie and respects his abilities. Dimitri Belikov Eddie and Guardian Dimitri Belikov are seen as both friends and colleagues. Dimitri advises Eddie while he is in Palm Springs, and because of this Eddie looks up to Dimitri. They share a similar perspective on the importance of their respective jobs guarding Moroi. When Dimitri encountered Eddie and Rose in Las Vegas during Spirit Bound, Eddie didn't hesitate to go for the kill, and may have done so if Rose hasn't stopped him. Eddie was made aware of Dimitri and Rose's romance, but was unsympathetic, pointing out that Rose no longer loved Dimitri, as Dimitri was now a Strigoi and not the man she knew and loved. During The Golden Lily, Dimitri and Sonya Karp were sent to Palm Springs to run tests on the properties of spirit and the effect of those who were restored from their state as a Strigoi. Although Eddie found most of the tests to be boring, he did them both of out of duty and his respect for both Sonya and Dimitri. On more than one occasion, Eddie was compared to Dimitri, and was described multiple times to be a "mini-Dimitri" due to the way he emulated the older guardian. Sydney Sage Originally Sydney and Eddie are quite distant due to Sydney's disdain for Dhampirs. They pose as twins in order to protect Jill. Through this they gradually become closer, and become close friends, both being protective of each other. Sydney is seen to trust and respect Eddie, even taking him to a meeting with Marcus Finch. After Sydney discovered that Angeline had cheated on him, she told him about Jill's feelings for him. Later on, the relationship between Eddie and Sydney has reached a point where they treat each other as siblings. When Eddie figured out that Sydney and Adrian were together, he never judged them for it, telling Sydney that he loves her as a sister and is happy that they are together. He was broken when Sydney was taken by the Alchemists to the point where he begged for Adrian to forgive him, and so grief-stricken that Adrian admitted that if Eddie was the drinking type Eddie would have joined him at the bar. During the events of Silver Shadows, Eddie showed concern for Sydney on multiple occasions, and Adrian speculated that Eddie would never forgive himself if he didn't try to save Sydney. Eddie aided Adrian, Marcus Finch and other rebels in the raid of the Alchemist facility in Death Valley, where Sydney and about a dozen other renegade Alchemists were held. He shared a touching reunion with Sydney outside the Alchemist facility, before Sydney went to Las Vegas with Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov Eddie and Adrian Ivashkov tolerate each other in a very nice way. Eddie disapproves of Adrian's many vices. However, Eddie was indebted to Adrian after he brought Jill back to life after she was killed. In The Fiery Heart, ''the relationship has changed from toleration to the point of true friendship, as Eddie figured out Adrian was in love with Sydney, and he is supportive of the relationship. He also begged Adrian to forgive him for losing Sydney to the Alchemists, and the began working together to find Sydney. After saving Jill, it is revealed that Eddie became the Guardian of Adrian and his wife Sydney. Neil Raymond Neil was assigned to Jill at the end of ''Indigo Spell, at the request of Sydney Sage. At first, the two Dhampirs were uncomfortable and even competitive around each other, but they shared the same ideals and duty to protect their princess. Love Interests Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Eddie is deeply in love with Moroi Princess, Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir. When Jill was attacked at Court, Eddie was the only one that tried to protect Jill. Eddie was made her Guardian and was taken to Palm Springs to protect her at Amberwood Prep until the quorum law was changed so that Jill was no longer a target. Eddie became jealous when Jill started dating Micah, however he laments to Sydney that he would never be able to be with Jill because he was a lowly Dhampir and she is a Princess. He attempted to bury his feelings for Jill by dating Angeline, but is never able to forget Jill completely. When Angeline cheats on him, he discovers Jill's feelings for him and is conflicted. In The Fiery Heart, ''they become closer as Jill attempts to forget her feelings for Eddie in the form of Neil Raymond. When in Los Angeles, Jill followed Eddie, Neil and Sydney there and saved Eddie by making a water mist. Despite this Eddie was furious at her for coming after them and that she is a princess and needs to be protected at all cost but to this Jill kissed Eddie, leaving him unbalanced. After this Eddie talked to Jill, telling her that he needed to figure everything out but this only upset Jill. Angeline Dawes Eddie and Angeline are partners in protecting Jill, as Eddie became her mentor. Angeline was aggressive in her flirtationship and Eddie eventually gave in. They date for a few weeks. After finding out about Angeline's infidelity Eddie confides in Sydney, saying that he will never be able to trust her again and they break up. Etymology Though his full name is Edison, he prefers to go by Eddie. Eddie: meaning "Wealthy spear; wealthy protector; wealthy guard; wealthy friend" This is a reference to both his job as a dhampir making him a protector and guard to Jill and to his incredibly loyal nature that makes him such a ''wealthy friend. ''Castile ''is derived from a word that means "castle". This is significant because he describes Jill as a princess and himself as a lowly soldier; a classic, doomed, romantic tale usually set in a castle. Trivia *Eddie won't be in the first film of the series, Vampire Academey. But will be seen in the second film Vampire Academy: Frostbite. *Eddie's last name "Castile" is the name of a medieval kingdom named the "Kingdom of Castile" which is located in Spain. This could have been Richelle's way of forshadowing Eddie's future romance with Jillian Mastano-Dragomir of the Dragomir bloodline. * Eddie has been present in all three prison breaks that took place during the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series: Victor Dashkov's, Rose Hathaway's and Sydney Sage's. * Eddie has been repeatedly described as a "mini-Dimitri", indicating his shift in personality after the death of Mason Ashford. * Eddie is one of the main characters in the spin-off series Bloodlines, as he was one of the characters (the others being, Jill, Adrian and Sydney) who didn't get a happy ending in Last Sacrifice. * Eddie is the only person Sydney trusts to drive Latte, her Subaru (before it was destroyed). Castile, Eddie Castile, Eddie Castile, Eddie Castile, Eddie Category:Male